


Supernatural Reader: Red

by Kipkat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunter - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, lots of blood probably, reader - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kipkat/pseuds/Kipkat
Summary: The sound of blood drops pattering on the linoleum floor permeated the rigid silence, accompanied only by your labored breathing.Your shaking hands clutched your knees, which were pressed to the floor. Your body was shuddering, tears streaming down your face. Your heart was pounding, doing nothing to lessen the flow of blood oozing from the wound on the side of your neck. You couldn't speak. You could even cry properly anymore. Your choked sobs and shrieks had ceased minutes before, leaving you only with silent gasps and perforated, uneven breaths.They had told you to look away.I should have listened.***************************************************************************************************Reeling from the discovery that your fiance has been turned into a vampire, and subsequently decapitated by the Winchesters, you struggle to find your place in this new, ugly world. Having no close relatives or a family to call your own, you take up the hunters mantle, training alongside the brothers. Your first target? The parasitic nest that took your beloved from you. (Still being updated!)





	Supernatural Reader: Red

**Author's Note:**

> _Howdy all! I wrote this about 2 1/2 years ago. I just discovered it again and I'm thinking of continuing it, but I figured I'd post it here just for the time being if anyone is interested. I'm wholeheartedly a Dean girl myself, and that's the direction I'd like to go, but I have to see if that's what the characters want lol. I named the reader just for simplicity, so I hope that's not a complete buzzkill. If it is, lemme know and I can certainly update it! Rock on, lovelies!_

The sound of blood drops pattering on the linoleum floor permeated the rigid silence, accompanied only by your labored breathing.  
Your shaking hands clutched your knees, which were pressed to the floor. Your body was shuddering, tears streaming down your face. Your heart was pounding, doing nothing to lessen the flow of blood oozing from the wound on the side of your neck. You couldn't speak. You could even cry properly anymore. Your choked sobs and shrieks had ceased minutes before, leaving you only with silent gasps and perforated, uneven breaths. 

They had told you to look away. 

_I should have listened._

Your eyes were out of focus, staring at nothing in particular, until the glint of silver against crimson pulled you back into your body. 

_Drip.  
Drip._

The machete clattered to the floor, and a blurry figure rushed to your side. 

“Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?” The concern in the deep voice seemed genuine, but you couldn't feel your body, and were unable to respond. 

He must have noticed the puncture wounds on your neck, because he called out.

“Dean, she's been bitten!” A second set of boots thudded towards you, setting down a heavy object near your legs that you immediately recognized as a sawed-off shotgun. 

“She's losing a lot of blood,” a second voice said as something was pressed against the side of your neck. “Hold this here, keep pressure on it,” the second voice- Dean- commanded. 

The soft voice returned, and you felt the pinprick of warmth against your ice-cold fingers. He rested his hand on yours, apologizing.  
“I know this seems hard, but I'm going to have to ask you a few questions, okay? Some of them might not make sense.”

You tried to laugh, but it came out a hoarse cough. None of this made any sense to you. 

Not thirty minutes ago, you were about to have dinner with your long-time fiancee, Jack Porter. He had started acting strange earlier that week, and said he wanted to make it up to you by cooking your favorite dinner. 

You had gone in for a hug and a kiss when you'd felt a strange burning sensation flash across the skin of your throat, followed by hot liquid pouring down your neck and shoulders. You'd pulled back in surprise, catching a glimpse of what looked like sharp rows of glistening fangs embedded in the mouth of the man you loved. 

“We can be together, forever now, Mel,” Jack had whispered strangely, his eyes glinting with a dark hunger. You stumbled back and watched in horror as he'd taken a steak knife from the table and drew it across the flesh of his palm, bringing forth ribbons of crimson. He'd advanced towards you, raising his hand.  
“All you have to do is drink, and you'll be just like me. Forever.”

Moments later, the door had been kicked in, and two strange men clad in cargo jackets and plaid invaded your home, wielding weapons. You had watched on from the corner of the kitchen, terrified, as you saw Jack bare his...teeth? You weren't sure. He'd lunged towards the intruders, but eventually succumbed. He'd never been much of a fighter but...you'd never known him to be some kind of monster. 

“You,” the shorter of the two men had said. “Look away, lady. Trust me, you don't want to see this.”

“What are you doing? Jack!” You'd screamed, as the taller man with shaggy brown hair had raised his cruel blade, and brought it down forcefully, decapitating the last seven years of your life, and the rest of your future. 

The man that had killed the love of your life now kneeled in front of you, clasping your hands and watching you with sad, chocolate-brown eyes. 

“What's your name?”

You stared at the ground, knuckles white. 

“Melanie,” you managed to choke. 

He gave you a small smile. “Melanie, my name is Sam, and this is my brother Dean.”

You continued looking at the ground. Blood was beginning to pour into your line of sight, streams melding together, creating a vast pool of scarlet that was slowly creeping towards you. 

“I'm so sorry to ask you this, but did he….?”

“Did you ingest any of his blood?”

You blinked rapidly, shying away from the light, squirming when he pulled back your top lip and jammed his thumb against your gums.

“What the hell?” You spat, jerking your head to the side, finally beginning to regain mobility of your tongue and body.

“She seems okay to me, Sam.” Dean turned away, tossing their weapons into a dark green duffel bag and zipping it closed. 

“That wasn't Jack….” You mumbled, wiping your tear-soaked cheek and unsteadily rising to your feet. Sam helped you up, and you gripped the canvas fabric of his jacket for support. 

“I know you have questions,” Sam continued, shooting a dirty look at his brother. “And I know it's hard. I'm so sorry but…..that was a vampire.”

 

“What?” You were dumbfounded, eyeing the two insane men that had just broken into your house and murdered your fiancee in front of your eyes. 

“A…..vampire? Like Dracula?”

Sam began to open his mouth, preparing to give you an explanation that probably wouldn't make sense to you anyways, when Dean interrupted. 

“Not quite. Just trust us. We don't have time for the story of our lives, but this is what we do. And Sam knows that we're in a big hurry to find the nest that that one came from. This town has an epidemic. He was clearly a pretty fresh bite, and I think his job was to turn you. He can't be the only one.”

He shouldered his bag, and motioned to Sam. 

“You should get yourself to a hospital, uh…..whatever your name is again,” Dean said. “We'll clean up here.” 

“Melanie,” Sam corrected him.

“I'm fine,” you said as calmly as you could manage. Your mind was reeling. “It-it's not that deep.”

Sam touched your shoulder. “My brother's right, you should leave. We have to dispose of the body, and you shouldn't be here for that.”

“Dispose of….the...body...” you repeated, a numbing pit forming in your stomach. “We were supposed to get married next month...oh my God.” You covered your face with your hands, sobbing uncontrollably once again. “H-how do I tell his family? What am I supposed to say happened?”

The brothers shared a glance, and Dean hauled the duffel over his shoulder. “Deal with her, Sammy. I'm gonna search the kitchen for bleach and some Hefty's.”

Sam shook his head and sighed. “I apologize for my brother. He really is a good guy, he's just dealing with some….personal losses right now. We both are.”

You sniffed, wiping the remainder of the tears from your face. “Is it presumptive to say I think I can relate?” He smiled slightly, and replaced the blood-soaked rag on your neck with a clean one.

“I'm sorry,” you said, attempting to shift the focus from your current predicament. “What happened?”

Sam exhaled, then opened his mouth to speak.

“Catch.” Dean appeared from the kitchen corridor, flinging one of your beige towels across the room, which Sam caught with the side of his face and shoulder.

“Dude!”

“Gotta stay sharp, Sammy.” He turned to you, black trash bags and a bottle of bleach in his grasp. “What's she still doing here?”

“I...I can't stay here,” you mumbled.

“Not right now you can't,” Dean stated poignantly.

“No, I can't be _here_ anymore. Jack was all I had. I...I don't know what to do.” You wrung your hands together, looking away while Dean tossed the matted head into a garbage bag, the sickening wet sloshing sound of liquid splashing against plastic echoing in your ears. Your stomach lurched and you ran to the bathroom around the corner, expelling the contents of your stomach into the porcelain bowl. Still heaving, you could hear low voices coming from the next room.

“Dean, we uprooted her life.”

“So what? You don't think we've uprooted the life of every person we've ever met? Bad things happen, you know that, Sam. She'll get over it.”

“Oh yeah? Is that what you're doing? Getting over it?”

“Can it, Sam...” He growled in warning.

“Losing Mom was terrible, I know that. But losing Cas...”

“Damnit, Sam, I said shut it!” Deans voice echoed throughout the house, reverberating in your chest and skull, like you were standing inside a belltower as it tolled.

“I am not discussing this now. I am not discussing this ever, so get your shit, help me clean this up and let's _go_."

Sam paused. “Just one night, Dean. So she can collect herself.”

“Screw this. I'll be outside, digging.” A door slammed in its hinges, and you rose unsteadily to your feet, washing your hands and rinsing your mouth in the sink.

“Is it safe?” You called meekly from the bathroom.

“Uh, one sec.” You heard the rustling of plastic, then the front door creak open.

After a brief moment, there was a light knock on the bathroom door, followed by “It's all clear, when you're ready. Take your time.”

Steeling yourself against another bout of nausea, you pressed open the door to find the taller Sam waiting for you by the couch in the middle of your living room.

“How are you feeling?” His words were empathetic, the tone of someone who had lost more than you could ever know.

“All things considered..not great.”

He nodded, placing an understanding hand on your shoulder. “Do you have any relatives nearby, anybody you could stay with?”

You shook your head. “I have some cousins in Scotland, but other than that…” You trailed off, uncertain of what you were going to do. “All of Jack's family lives on the opposite coast. Honestly, I don't think I could face them.”

Sam was quiet, eyes looking inwardly.

“I know this may seem a bit strange,” he took a stabilizing breath, “but how about if you stay with us for a night? We're staying in a nearby motel, we could always grab another room-”

“Can I stay with you?” You interjected sheepishly. “Just...in the same room. I'll sleep on the floor. I don't want to be alone right now, and I think I would feel better if you two were there.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, slowly at first. “Yeah, of course. It's a lot to take in. What we do...just be prepared to see some strange things.”

“Check and check,” you mumbled, chest still numb from aching sorrow.

Coming down from the adrenaline rush that had been fueling your consciousness, your knees finally collapsed and you fell limply into the prepared arms of Sam Winchester.


End file.
